¿que paso?
by pilika-3000
Summary: tres chicas que querian ser como las de shaman king...que paso como llegaron a ellas...dejen reviews onegai¡¡¡


Holas¡¡¡¡¡ espero que les ayan gustado mis otros fics... la verdad es que no soy muy buena escritora pero tengo bastante imaginación ^_^UU... y...este es mi tercer fic en la pagina ...aquí va...  
  
¿qué paso?  
  
Las tres chicas que querian ser shamanes  
  
Nos situamos en una tipica casa de Chile (Argentina...Peru o de donde quieran...) donde viven 3 chicas cuyos nombres eran: Mari...Pili... Ale... las chicas vivian solas en una casa de lo mas comun ...dos de ellas tenian 13 años de edad y la otra tenia 15 a las tres chicas les encantaban los animes... en especial shaman king ; la que era su serie favorita ^¬^...las chicas vivian solas ...En la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas...  
  
Pili: como me gustaria ser un shaman *¬*-dice con estrellitas en los ojos ....mientras escucha por milésima vez la canción Over Sould...la chica vestia como Pilika y tenia su cabello teñido color azul claro  
  
Mari: siii- decia la chica mientras soñaba que era un shaman...la chica vestia pantalones y polera como las de Tamao y su cabello lo tenia color rosa...la unica diferencia que tenia Mari con Tamao era que a Mari le gustaba Hao y a Tamao como todos sabemos le gusta Yoh(pili: aparte del nombre y de que Mari no es un anime)  
  
Ale: pero...es imposible- dice por lo bajo en tono triste decepcionando tambien a sus amigas... la chica vestia como Jun y tenia su pelo tomado...lo tenia teñido de color verde...  
  
Pili: noo- dice en un susuro después de dar un suspiro  
  
Mari: la verdad chicas es que yo siempre eh creido en que yo sere algun dia un shaman- dice la chica con entusiasmo al imaginarse a ella con los espiritus acompañantes de Tamao....  
  
Pili: la verdad es que yo tambien ...pero... en la serie ni siquiera tengo espiritu acompañante TT-TT- lloriqueo la chica (pili(yo): lo entre paréntesis lo digo yo...jeje...yo si tengo espiritus )  
  
Ale: sii...- dice la chica con un peluche de lee bruce long en sus manos...imaginándose que era una taoista (pili:creo que eso es)  
  
Las tres chicas se quedaron pensando y pensando ,en como seria su vida como shamanes  
  
Pili/Mari/Ale : *_*yo quiero ser un shaman- dicen las tres chicas al unísono...(pili: jeje...)  
  
Ale: de verdad debemos hacer algo¡- dice la chica en tono entusiasmado y pensativo...-"quiero mi espiritu acompañante y lo quiero ahora..."- pensaba la chica  
  
Mari: si...la verdad esque ya de tanto shaman king...nos estamos volviendo locas...aunque que importa ...yo con un espiritu- dice la chica y se pone de nuevo a soñar despierta  
  
Pili : yo quiero ver a Kolorito...y...- dice la chica y le salen estrellitas de los ojos...  
  
Ale: ya me arte...quiero ser un shaman T-T- dice la chica apunto de ponerse a llorar  
  
Pili: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- lloraba la chica  
  
Mari: ya calmate....que nos vas a inundar la casa- decia la chica calmando a Pili  
  
Pili: jeje...lo siento....- dice la chica ya recuperada  
  
Ale: ^-^UU que les parece si tratamos de dormir un poco...creo que ya tanto shaman king nos esta afectando un poco...no creen??- dice la chica mirando a las otras dos con cara de "sierto-que-si"  
  
Pili: la verdad es que yo tambien lo creo pero...no me importa ...si me vuelvo loca¡¡¡¡¡ yo solo quiero ver shaman king¡¡¡¡- grita la chica  
  
Mari: yo opino lo mismo.... si me vuelvo loca que importa con que pueda ver al Yoh-gumi aunque sea en mis sueños- dice la chica y otra vez empieza a soñar despierta  
  
Ale: buen punto...yo opino lo mismo...pero...que digo...de verdad que me afecta...pero no puedo dejar de verlo es tan genial¡¡¡- lloriquea la chica...(pili: yo opino igual...y eso que ya parezco demente ....shuugo/rena: y no es broma ¬_¬UU..)  
  
Pili: de todas maneras devemos descansar un poco...ya que se esta oscureciendo y mañana tenemos escuela - dice la chica  
  
Mari/Ale : si eso es sierto...- dicen las dos chicas al unísono  
  
Ale: y... ayer no descansamos mucho ...mejor ya no conversamos mas y nos vamos a dormir- dice la chica dirigiéndose a su habitación  
  
Mari y Pili tambien se dirigen a sus habitaciones...la habitación de Ale estaba primero ...luego la de Mari y al final de pasillo se encontraba la de Pili... Las habitaciones de las chicas eran estilo japones... sus paredes estaban llenas de imágenes de todos los animes que te imagines pero en especial de shaman king... En la habitación de Ale...  
  
Ale: de verdad que shaman king me afecta....- decia la chica en vos baja...- pero...de todas maneras me encanta y no lo dejare de ver...- se decia la chica en tono decidido  
  
En la habitación de Mari...  
  
Mari: 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55...- decia la chica mientras contaba cada imagen que tenia...y buscaba un espacio para pegar una nueva - ya son 68¡¡¡- dice la chica en tono entusiasmado mientras termina de pegar la imagen en un rincón de la habitación  
  
En la habitación de Pili...  
  
Pili: aver....aquí...no...aquí...no el otro se veia mejor aquí...este alla...- decia la chica acomodando unos peluches de Len y Hao en los rincones de la habitación...- Listo¡¡¡- dice la chica mirando con estrellitas en los ojos a ambos peluches  
  
En la habitación de Ale...  
  
Ale: la verdad es que ya es muy tarde....mejor me duermo...- dice la chica recostada en su futon...apagando la televisión...y mirando las estrellas antes de dormir como era su costumbre  
  
En la habitación de Mari...  
  
Mari: aquí esta bien ....- dica la chica acomodando una imagen de Hao en una pared cerca de la ventana - ya son 64 imágenes *¬*- dice la chica con entusiasmo...Luego la chica se dirije a se futon ...se recuesta y con cara pensativa se queda mirando el techo  
  
En la habitación de Pili...  
  
Pili: aquí...noooo...aquí...mmm....pues...- decia la chica mientras acomodaba un peluche de Len y otro de Hao en cada uno de los rincones cercanos a su futon...- aquí se ven mucho mejor *¬*- termina la chica y se dirije a su futon donde se recuesta sin dormirse  
  
Después de unos 10 minutos...  
  
En la habitación de Ale....  
  
Ale: como me gustaria ser Jun....- dice la chica después de un suspiro...- "es mi mayor deseo" - piensa ...Luego de esto la chica sierra lentamente sus ojos y se duerme  
  
En la habitación de Mari...  
  
Mari: seria tan genial ser una shaman como Tamao - dice la chica en voz alta como hablándole al aire...Luego sierra sus ojos y preciona su cabeza con la almohada y se duerme  
  
En la habitación de Pili...  
  
Pili: de verdad que yo quiero ser Pilika...- dice la chica casi en un susurro-"y no es que este loca ni nada por estilo"- piensa luego de que dice las palabras anteriores- "mejor ya me duermo" - piensa la chica y sierra sus ojos para luego caer en un profundo sueño...  
  
Después de que las chicas se durmieran por completo a cada una de las habitaciones entro una luz: en la de Ale la luz era verde...en la de Mari la luz era de color Rosa...y en la de Pili era color azul claro...las luces envolvieron a cada chica ...La elevaron unos centímetros del suelo y las hacían desaparecer llevándolas a otra "dimensión"...Donde su alma se separo de su cuerpo y entro en el cuerpo de otras chicas profundamente dormidas...sin que ninguna de las chicas sintiera dolor o se despertara... (pili: ni las con las q cambian de alma tampoco) los habitantes de la casa a la cual habían llegado las chicas tampoco sintieron ruido alguno...Todos durmieron tranquilamente esa noche...  
  
A la mañana siguiente en la pensión Asakura...  
  
Pili: q sueño- dice la chica refregándose el ojo...-O.o esta no es mi habitación - dice nuevamente la chica esta vez casi en un susurro -"parece mas la habitación de un anime"- piensa la chica después de analizar bien el lugar donde se encontraba...Luego se mira ella misma- si¡¡¡¡ soy Pilika¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grita provocando que todos los miembros de la pension se despertaran....  
  
Ale: ¿quien grita tanto? - pregunta la chica la que tambien se extraña por el lugar donde se encontraba...Después de darse cuenta de quien es ahora....-Soy Jun Tao¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- gita la chica provocando que la itako que se encontraba en la habitación continua se irritara ¿un poco?  
  
Anna: JUN Y PILIKA QUIEREN CALLARSE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grita la chica despertando definitivamente a los que se hospedaban en la pension Asakura...  
  
Pili/Ale: lo sentimos señorita Anna¡¡- gritan las chicas al unísono  
  
Mari: ¿por qué todos gritan?- pregunta la chica algo despistada sin darse cuenta de que ya no esta en su cuerpo y ahora esta en el de Tamao...La chica sale de la habitación vistiendo solo una camisola rosada y unos mini short como pijama...  
  
Al salir se topa con Hao el que ahora se hospedaba en la pension...  
  
Mari: Haito¡¡¡ *¬* -dica la chica con estrellitas en los ojos mientras abraza a Hao sin notar aun que ahora era Tamao...  
  
Hao: vamos Tamao no es para tanto ... ayer tambien nos vimos- dice el shaman de largos cabellos castaños sin entender la situación de porque la peli-rosada lo abrazaba  
  
Mari: "¿Tamao? ¿por qué Haito me dice Tamao?"- luego de pensar eso la chica se mira y se da cuenta de que ahora esta en el cuerpo de Tamao...  
  
Hao: vamos Tamao dime ¿qué te pasa? - pregunta el chico tratando de que Mari lo soltara  
  
Mari: no me ocurre nada...lo siento joven Hao - dice la chica soltando a Hao y tratando de imitar el tono formal en el que hablaba la peli-rasada a los chicos  
  
Hao: esta bien Tamao no te preocupes - dice el shaman sin entender aun muy bien lo sucedido...pero sin darle mucha importancia  
  
Mari:^¬^ -la chica solo sonrie a Hao el que se sonroja levemente...La chica vuelve a entrar en su habitación para vestirse y preparar el desayuno  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno aquí termino el primer capitulo de este fic... AVISO: como las chicas estan en el cuerpo de Jun/Pilika/Tamao las nombrare por sus verdaderos nombres Ale/Pili/Mari...me entienden?? Bueno ...dejen reviews onegai¡¡¡¡¡ Sayounara..^¬^ 


End file.
